The Great Boy and Girl
by Winoa
Summary: Sascha gaat verhuizen. Net als Draco. Ze ontmoeten elkaar op een feest. Sascha wordt verliefd op Draco, en hij op haar. Maar ze laten het gewoon maar gaan...SD
1. Ff kennismaken

**Ff kennismaken**

Sascha  
Sascha is 23 jaar oud.  
Haar beste vriendin is Melanie.  
Verder werkt ze bij het Ministerie van Toverkunst.  
Bij het Departement van Toezicht op Magische Wezens.  
Ze houdt van rust en doet aan Yoga.

Melanie  
Melanie is net als Sascha 23 jaar.  
Ze werkt niet, omdat haar vriendje het geld binnensleept (hij is rijk).  
Melanie is een echt feestbeest.  
Ze probeert Sascha altijd op de gedachte te brengen dat ze een feestje organiseert.

Draco  
Draco is 25.  
In het begin speelt Draco geen rol, maar later wordt hij een belangrijk persoon.  
Hij werkt net als Sascha bij het Ministerie van Toverkunst.  
Maar dan op het Departement van Internationale Magische Samenwerking.

Desteni  
Desteni is net als Draco 25.  
Hij is een vriend van Sascha én van Draco.  
Maar Draco en Sascha weten dat niet.  
Desteni vraagt aan Sascha en aan Draco wat voor dingen ze leuk vinden, en hij zegt dat weer tegen de ander.  
Zo brengt hij Sascha en Draco bij elkaar.  
Desteni werkt niet.


	2. De ontmoeting

**Hoofdstuk 1:  
**De ontmoeting

Sascha keek in een makelaarsboek.  
Ze kon maar geen goed huis vinden.  
De bel ging.  
Sascha deed open.  
'Hoi! Hoe gaat het?'vroeg haar vriendin Melanie.  
'Oh, goed hoor,'zei Sascha.  
'Raad eens, ik en een vriend hebben een feest georganiseerd ter afscheid van jou!'zei Melanie.  
'Oh, leuk,'zei Sascha.  
'Ja! Ik heb al onze vrienden uitgenodigd!'zei Melanie enthousiast.  
Sascha glimlacht.  
'Waneer is het?'vroeg ze aan Melanie.  
'Oh. Ja, eh. Morgen al,'zei Melanie.  
'Dan al!'roept Sascha geschrokken.  
'Zou morgen overmorgen zijn dan?'vroeg Melanie.  
'Je begrijpt heus wel wat ik bedoel,'zei Sascha.  
'Het was maar een grapje,'zei Melanie. 'En wees gerust, het is bij mij thuis!'  
'Oh! Zeg dat dan! Ik dacht dat je bij mij bedoelde!'zei Sascha lachend.  
'Nee! Zoiets durf ik niet!'zei Melanie, nu ook lachend.  
Sascha glimlachte.  
'Dan is het goed.'  
'Ik heb alle spullen al in huis, en mijn huis is al versierd. Ik moet alleen nog wat kleren kopen. Ga je mee?'vroeg Melanie.  
Sascha knikte.  
Ze pakten hun jassen en tassen en gingen naar de open haard.  
'Gasten gaan voor,'zei Sascha.  
Melanie pakt wat brandstof, gooit het in de haard en zei:  
'Wegisweg!'  
Sascha volgde haar voorbeeld.  
Ze kwamen uit in de Lekke Ketel.  
Ze liepen naar buiten, de drukke winkelstraat op.  
'Daar is de winkel van Madame Mallekin,'zei Melanie.  
'Ja,'zei Sascha.  
Samen liepen ze naar binnen.  
'Melanie!'werd er geroepen.  
'Desteni!'riep Melanie terug.  
Er kwam een man aanlopen.  
'Hoi! Jij ben zeker Sascha!'zei hij.  
'Eh, ja,'zei Sascha.  
'Ik ben Desteni. Ik heb samen met Melanie het feest voor jou georganiseerd,'zei Desteni.  
'Oh, bedankt,'zei Sascha.  
'Sorry, we moeten gaan,'zei Melanie.  
'Tot op het feest!'riep Desteni hen na.  
Sascha en Melanie kopen hun jurken en gaan weer naar huis.  
'Aardige man. Die Desteni,'zei Sascha.  
'Echt wel!'zei Melanie.  
'Tot morgen!'zei Sascha tegen Melanie.  
'Ja!'zei Melanie.


	3. Het Feest

Hey Mensen!  
Ik hoop dat jullie dit Hoofdstuk leuk vinden!  
Review please!

**Hoofdstuk 2:  
**Het feest  
Sascha stond voor de spiegel.  
'Is het eigenlijk wel leuk? Mijn haar in een staart?' dacht ze. 'Nee, omhoog gestoken is véél leuker.'  
Ze bekeek zichzelf weer.  
'Perfect,'dacht ze.  
Ze keek nog even.  
'Waarom ben ik hier aan begonnen? Sterker nog: "waarom is Melanie hieraan begonnen?!"' dacht ze.  
Ze keek weer naar zichzelf.  
'Nou ja, zo erg is het toch niet?'  
Sascha stond voor Melanie' s deur.  
Ze belde aan.  
'Hey meid! Goed dat je er bent!'zei Melanie.  
Sascha glimlachte, en kwam binnen.  
Melanie begeleide haar naar de woonkamer.  
Het was erg druk.  
'Leuk, een dansvloer,'zei Sascha, niet echt menend dat ze het leuk vond.  
Er kwam iemand op Melanie af.  
'Mag ik deze dans?'vroeg hij aan haar.  
Melanie giechelde.  
'Je zult even alleen moeten zijn,'zei ze tegen Sascha, terwijl ze met de man naar de dansvloer liep.  
'Hoe vind je het?'vroeg iemand naast Sascha.  
'Desteni! Je laat me schrikken zeg,'zei Sascha.  
'Sorry,'zei Desteni. 'Maar hoe vind je het?'  
Sascha haalde haar schouder op.  
Desteni liep weer weg.  
Sascha ging zitten.  
Ze sloot haar ogen en ging in een yogahouding zitten.  
Voor haar ogen werd het zwart vervangen door een rustige en mooie bloemenweide.  
'Stoor ik,'hoorde ze een stem zeggen.  
'Ja, nogal,'zei Sascha, terwijl ze haar ogen opende.  
Er stond een zo te zien lieve, gevoelige, jonge en mooie man voor haar.  
'Maar dat geeft niet,'zei ze snel.  
'Gelukkig,'zei de man.  
'Wou je iets vragen?'vroeg Sascha.  
'Ja, zou je met me willen dansen?'vroeg de man.  
'Ja, graag zelfs,'zei Sascha, terwijl ze opstond.  
Ze liepen samen de dansvloer op.  
Er begon net een nieuw nummer te draaien.  
Toen het nummer was afgelopen vroeg de jongen: 'Hoe heet je eigenlijk?'  
'Sascha, en jij?'  
'Draco.'  
'Draco, hoe kwam die naam haar nou zo bekend voor?'dacht ze.  
'Wat is er?'vroeg Draco.  
'Ik voel me niet zo lekker,'zei Sascha.  
'Moet ik iemand erbij halen?'vroeg Draco bezorgt.  
'Melanie,'zei Sascha zacht.  
Draco ging weg, en even later kwam hij terug met Melanie.  
'Meid, je ziet er wit uit zeg!'zei Melanie bezorgt. 'Kom maar even mee naar boven, dan kan je even liggen.'  
Sascha ging mee.  
Melanie liet haar het bed zien en ging toen weer naar beneden.  
Sascha ploft neer, en viel vrijwel direct in slaap.

_Droom van Sascha.  
_'_Sascha, dit is Draco. Hij zal een prima echtgenote zij voor later,'zei Sascha's moeder tegen een 16 jarige Sascha.  
_'_Maar hij ziet er niet uit!'zei Sascha.  
_'_Maakt dat uit?'zei Sascha's moeder. 'En als je hem later ziet, dan is hij wél een stuk. Als je dan nog niet met hem getrouwd  
bent, is hij allang bezet, en heb je spijt.'  
_'_Zal ik nooit hebben'zei Sascha.  
_'_Dan moet het maar zo,'zei Sascha's moeder met een zucht.  
_'_Amnesia Completta!'riep Sascha's moeder.  
_Sascha werd wakker.  
'Wat een rotdroom,'dacht Sascha. 'Maar was het wel een droom?'  
Sascha zuchtte.  
Ze liep naar beneden.  
'Ik ga naar huis,'zei ze tegen Melanie.  
'Beterschap!'riep zij Sascha na.


End file.
